A New Beginning
by Wilhelmina Vandom
Summary: Set after So the Drama but before season 4. A betrayal causes Kim to take a mission alone and ends up over her head when two unexpected people save her life. What will happen next? T for safety. R&R, Please & Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

A New Beginning

Stage 1

Kim could hardly stand still as she paced the lobby of the airport waiting or Ron's plane to land which should be any minute. They still had a couple weeks of vacation left to them that they could spend together before school started for their senior year. They was able to spend a little time together before Sensei had sent for Ron wanting only him to come because of the secretness involved in whatever business it was.

"Flight 901 from Japan now arriving at gate 41." The announcer said over the intercom, the voice cracking due to the poor speaker system.

"Spankin!" Kim exclaimed, perking up as she hurried through the crowds toward the mentioned gate to met her boy friend and help with his luggage. She smiled as she seen the blonde mop that was Ron's hair but as she got a closer look there was a dark haired Japanese girl walking with him, their fingers interwined with each other as they held hands walking way to close to each other for Kim's face.

"R-Ron?" Kim asked as the two walked past her not noticing her walking up behind them.

"Kim?" Ron squeaked out, his face taking on a guilty expression as he spun around tyring to let go of Yori's hand but she just squeezed tighter.

"We have to tell her, Ron-Kun." Yori said sadly looking pitifully at Kim.

"Tell me what?" Kim asked fighting back tears. "Ron, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry, KP but while I was in Japan…Yori and me…We got a lot closer before I realized it. We kind of got really close." Ron tried to explain but by the way the two were blushing Kim had her own ideas of what happened.

"H-How?" Kim asked, shaking as the first tears escaped. "How could you do this to me?"

"Kp, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Ron said softly, reaching out with his free hand as Kim backed away from them.

"Don't Ron." Kim cried, "Jus don't!"

"Kim!" Ron cried out as Kim spun around and ran from the two not looking back, not eve caring where she was running. She wasn't even sure how long she ran until she barreled into someone. Stepping back she looked up into the worried face of her mother before throwing herself into her mother's arms sbbing uncontrollably.

"Kimmie, what's wrong?" Ann asked softly, stroking Kim's hair while holding her daughter close. It seemed like forever before Kim calmed down enough for Ann to lead the distraught girl into the hospital and to her office.

"How could he do this to me after all we been through?" Kim asked softly as she sat in her mother's lap on the sofa in the large office that Ann often used to take naps on breaks during her longer shifts.

"Do what dear?" Ann asked softly as Kim pulled away and got up pacing the room in front of the elder Possible.

"He hooked up with that…that…BITCH!" Kim growled, finally snapping realizing what she just said and blushed. She met Yori once and actually liked the girl which made Kim partially ashamed for her outburst but she had every right o be angry but at who? Ron? Hell yeah she was pissed at her so called best friend since pre-k, the boy she shared everything with since they met and depended on. The boy she foolishly feel in love with and the boy who just ripped her heart out and stomped all over it.

"Honey, I don't know what your talking about." Ann said softly, reaching out and taking Kim's hand and squeezing it reassuringly. "Please honey, calm down and tell me what happened."

"Wade found out Ron was coming home today instead of tomorrow and I went to the airport so I could met him but when I saw him get off the plane he was holding Yori's hand." Kim explained sadly, tears falling again.

"Honey, maybe it wasn't what it looked like." Ann said softly drawing Kim back into her lap.

"Mom, they told me. Well, Yori made Ron tell me. I don't think the coward was even going to tell me." Kim cried as her mother held her close stroking her fiery hair softly.

"I know it hurts Kimmie but maybe its for the best." Ann whispered, "If he is going to treat you like this its better that you find out sooner rather than later."

"Mom, I never really felt this close to another guy, not even Josh." Kim siffed.

"That Mankey boy?" Ann asked, surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, I guess I deserve this." Kim sighed, "I-I never really liked Mankey a whole lot Mom. Bonnie was teasing me saying that I was dating Ron and when I objected she accused me of being a Lesbian. I only dated Josh because Booni liked him. I-I wanted to get back at her."

"Oh Kimmie." Ann said squeezing her daughter gently. "While I don't approve of what you did it didn't make you deserve what happened."

"I don't know what to do mom." Kim said rubbing her eyes.

"Kimmie, I want to ask you something and I don't want it to sound like I don't care but I really want you to think about it." Ann asked after a deep sigh. "What do you really feel for Ron?"

"Mom! H-How could you ask that?' Kim asked in shock, on the verge of bursting into tears again.

"Honey, I'm not trying to hurt you but its something I've been worried about since that night after you said you two kissed. You two have been so much like brother and sister, I…I was worried that this might destroy that relationship after the emotional high had time to settle."

"Mom…" Kim started but was interuoted when Ann put her finger on her lips.

"Kimmie, please think about it seriously." Ann whispered.

"Mom, he's always been like a brother to me." Kim said sadly, "But I loved him so much."

"Like a boyfriend or like a…brother?" Ann asked, pausing briefly before saying brother.

"Like a bro…botyfriend." Kim said realizing what she almost said. She loved Ron as a boyfriend, didn't she? She was starting to become a little unsure about it as her mother gave her a sad look. She needed to get her mind of this, off everything.

"Kimmie…" Ann started before Kim jumped up.

"I need to go Mom, I need to get my mind of this." Kim said heading for the door.

"How about if I take you out for lunch?" Ann asked.

"Thanks but no Mom." Kim sighed, "I need to just be alone for awhile. I need to think."

"Okay but if you need anything I'm just a call away." Ann said, "I'll be right there for you."

"Thanks mom, love you." Kim said, genuinely thankful for her Mom's offer knowing that the elder woman meant it. No matter what she was doing Ann would always drop it if Kim needed anything at all.

As Kim made her way from the hospital she her mind couldn't help drifting back through the guys she dated and couldn't believe that she could actually count them on one hand and she was going to be a senior in high school in a few short weeks.

First, as she told her mother was Josh Mankey. While she admitted he was cute she couldn't bring herself to like him deeply enough to call it love. And the few times they went out they learned that they just didn't have any chemisty between them and mutually broke it off with no hard feelings toward each other and actually remained friends.

Next was Brick Flagg, the ex-quarter back of Middleton High as he was going to be going to college this year. She shuddered a little thinking about the short time the two went out. There never was anything between the two and still wasn't and ended almost before it started.

Eric was one of the first guys she actually could admit to herself that she really liked. He was very hot and they had so much in common that she was sure she could probably spend the rest of her life with him. The problem was she just couldn't say it, she couldn't say for sure that she loved him. As much as she liked him she didn't really think she loved him but she was robbed of the chance of finding out if it was possible thanks to Drakken as it turned out Eric was just a synthoclone created by the mad scientist.

Shego, Kim really respected the woman with the green tinted skin and it hurt that the woman could pull something so low on Kim. Kim was so outraged, so hurt she had almost wanted to kill the woman. She had told the woman she hated her and for some reason as she said that to Shego it hurt Kim. It hurt to see how badly injured the woman was thanks to Kim as she calmed down as everything that happened finally caught up with her. It sounded like Shego was kept out of the loop for the plan until the very end so why did that matter to Kim and why did it bother the redhead so much? She had went to apologize to Shego but the woman had escaped from jail taking Drakken with her.

The last guy was Ron, the one who had hurt her the most as she felt he betrayed her worse than anyone ever had. Ever since they were little they shared everything and when people picked on the boy it was Kim who came to his rescue. They were like very close siblings but…They were like brother and sister. Was he just kind of like a rebound from the whole Eric thing? Was she the one who btrayed him in a way?

"No!" Kim snapped, trying not to cry. "He betrayed me!"

BEEP BEEP BE BEEP

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked after rubbing her eyes making sure they were dry.

"Dementor and strangely Drakken and Shego are robbing a lab in California." Wade said coming on the screen of the kimmunicator she fished from her pocket.

"I'm on it Wade." Kim said.

"Ron there with yo?" Wade asked.

"No and don't contact him." Kim ordered, "I'm going in solo."

"That could be dangerous Kim." Wade said.

"So not the big, Wade." Kim said, "Got me a ride?"

"Yeah, a helicopter is waiting for you at the two blocks north near the park." Wade said.

"You so rock Wade." Kim said turning off the power to Kimmunicator.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Beginning

Stage 2

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" The pilot asked as the helicopter hovered over Kim's planned drop point.

"So not the drama, I plan to hang out here awhile when I take care of this and relax." Kim said, opening the door, "Thanks for the lift."

"It's the least I could do after you saved my business." The pilot said.

"It was no big." Kim said smiling though truthfully she lost track of all the people she helped and didn't recognize half of them. If it wasn't for Wade she would never keep any track of them. Bracing herself Kim jumped from the hatch of the helicopter freefalling several moments before pulling the ripcord releasing her parachute. After a slight jerk her decent slowed considerably as she drifted to the ground and hit the release buttons shedding the chute.

She was right before the lab and was surprised to see no signs of anyone, guards, personnel or the villains. Sneaking inside through the front door which was already open she still didn't see anyone as she slinked through the lobby and into a hallway seeing no one which shouldn't be. There should have been someone she kept telling herself only to end up smacking her forehead with her hand when she reached one of the labs to find Shego fighting a bunch of Dementor's goons while Drakken was playing tug of war with Dementor over some kind of device.

"Stop right there!" One of Dementor's lackeys's demanded as a group broke off from their battle with Shego to face Kim, most brandishing plasma charged staffs.

"What are you doing here, Princess?" Shego demanded taking out two more goons as Kim started dodging strike after strike of goons' attacks, actually starting to regret coming herself. Usually Ron ran distraction leaving her free to take them out easier but being by herself it was looking like it might be a little harder.

"Stopping you." Kim snapped as Drakken knocked Dementor back and over the railing of the platform they were on.

"Got it Shego, let's go!" Drakken called out jumping into the hovercraft on the platform ready to fly it out the skylight that he apparently made his entrance if the broken glass was any sign.

"About time Doctor D." Shego said blasting the goons closest to her before jumping up, using the heads of the goon sin the room as stepping stones to jump into the hovercraft as it started rising in the air.

"Get back here!" Kim cried out starting to follow her but one of the goons grabbed her ankle causing her to crash into the ground. She started to get up but a fist impacted her face knocking her back.

"Drakken may have gotten away with the fusion battery Kim Possible but I'll settle with you as a consolation prize." Dementor growled limping toward Kim as two goons held her up on her feet, arms held behind her back as she struggled to get away.

"Let me go chrome done." Kim spat at the short man with the helmet.

"I don't think so, this is the last time you ruin any of my plans." Dementor said taking a staff from one of his goons. "I'm so going to enjoy this."

"You wouldn't dare." Kim growled, trembling slightly as it started to look like he would as he advanced toward the helpless girl. Taking the staff he shoved the plasma charged end into Kim's stomach tearing a loud scream from her.

"What was that?" Drakken asked as the hovercraft cleared the lab.

"Kimmie!" Shego gasped, unable to believe Dementor would really seriously hurt the redhead. Turning the hovercraft around she headed back into Shego headed back into the lab.

"Shego, what are you doing?" Drakken asked in shock.

"Going back for Kimmie." Shego growled leaving the hovercraft in the skylight before diving off it leaving Drakken to hurriedly grab the controls. With a shout of primal rage Shego proceeded with completely taking apart the lackeys surrounding a twitching girl that was out cold on the ground.

"You son of a bitch." Shego growled stalking toward Dementor.

"What are you so mad for?" Dementor asked with a smirk, a smirk that was really pissing off Shego. "I finally did what you couldn't, I defeated Kim Possible!"

"I never wanted her dead!" Shego screamed as she hit Dementor with all her strength with a plasma covered fist sending the short man all the way across the lab. Sighing Shego checked on Kim and shook her head cursing herself for leaving the girl there to begin with. Kimmie was pretty banged up, but hopefully should be okay. Gathering the redhead in her arms Shego ran to the top of the platform and jumped into the hovercraft as Drakken lowered it for her.

"If you could have done that why didn't you do it to start with?" Drakken asked as he flew the hovercraft back up and out of the lab leaving Dementor and his cronies behind.

"You are the one who told me to be a distraction Doctor D now can it and fly." Shego said.

"What about her?" Drakken asked.

"I'm taking her with us." Shego said.

"And why are we doing this?" Drakken asked as Shego took the controls leaving him to turn around and see the condition of his arch nemesis. He never really liked the girl but he never hated her either. It reminded him so much of Shego when he met her and it tugged at his heart strings. He had always wanted to see her in this condition after everything she did, everything she ruined but actually seeing it caused him to grow angry with himself. She didn't deserve this, and she may have gotten a lot worse if not for Shego.


	3. Chapter 3

A New Beginning

Stage 3

Drakken was walking back to his lair carrying his cocoa moo from the convenience store that was a short walk from his first lair. He was passing a small alley when he heard what sounded like a girl crying. Curious he turned down it and found what looked like a raven haired girl leaning back against a wall next to a dumpster crying.

"Shego?" Drakken asked shocked at seeing one of Go city's famous heroes looking like she was ran over by a dump truck.

"Go away!" Shego growled igniting a fist and shaking it at the blue man but the wince of pain on her face was easily noticeable.

"What happened?" Drakken asked as Shego climbed to her feet but feel back down when she tried to put to much weight on her left ankle.

"What do you care, my own brother doesn't even give a damn." Shego sniffed, "Today was my sixteenth birthday, my sweet sixteen and they didn't even remember! No, Avarius was more important that me! Hego even let his goons beat the heel out of me since it distracted them from bird brain! I hate them. I HATE THEM ALL!"

Drakken looked sadly at the sobbing girl sadly before discarding his cocoa moo and picked the girl up bridal style.

"What the hell are you doing?" Shego demanded.

"Taking you back to my lair so I can check on you." Drakken stated simply straining under her weight. He was a scientist, he wasn't used to carrying a person but he did as he headed back to his home.

"Put me down." Shego demanded.

"Sorry, can't do that." Drakken said with a smirk. Shego crossed her arms and growled lightly glaring at him but made no moves to fight him. Drakken got her back to the lair and patched her up as best as he could as she had several cracked ribs, a sprained ankle, severe bruising and a cracked lip. He let her have a guest room, actually glad that he included them in the lair's plans where she slept.

He wasn't too sure how to deal with a teenager but he stayed up late going out and stealing some things and buying a few others and set up the main room of the lair with all kinds of party decorations and a huge sweet sixteen cake that actually had Shego's name on it with a small plastic figure of her and a picture of Go tower on it. He wasn't too sure what to get on the cake and that was the best he could do on such short notice.

He was actually angry at the other members of Team Go. He himself was a villain but he never forgot a member of his family's birthday and never would. He would never treat them as a tool which he didn't understand. He was a bad guy while they were good guys yet he seemed to have better morals than them.

He must have lost track of time as he heard a gasp behind him making him turn around to see Shego standing there with a shocked expression on her face before glomping him tightly.

"Sorry it's a day late but happy birthday, Shego." Drakken said scratching the back of his neck nervously and patting her shoulder.

Drakken shook his head clearing it from his memories, Shego had always been cynical and aggressive but she would sometimes show moments of vulnerability like that night when he first meet her personally. When he found out that she refused to go back, that she quit Team Go he decided to look after her as if she was a daughter. He never regretted anything except for the whole Little Diablo incident, he treated Shego kind of badly during that but she had forgiven him which did relieve him. Much as he would never admit it to any but Shego, he thought of her as a daughter.

Strangely Shego was only eighteen herself, the meteorite having a side affect of increasing her maturation for a short time making her look older than she was. He had a theory that it had something to do with her plasma abilities taking that time period to make changes to her body to be able to safely use it. It had even given her super strength and increased healing abilities.

Sighing he remembered how banged up Kimmie looked and couldn't help comparing her with how badly hurt Shego seemed when he met her. As much as he kept saying he hated Kim and wanted her gone seeing the redhead like that really bothered him. Now he was on route to where Shego was staying by her 'Pumpkin's' bedside waiting for her to wake up. He had a tray in hand with three mugs of warm cocoa moo for Shego and himself and an extra for Kim if she woke up.

"Where am I?" Drakken heard Kim's weak voice drift through the door as he reached it before strengthening and growling, "SHEGO!"

"Aw, you're awake." Drakken said with a warm smile entering the room, "Warm cocoa moo?

"Drakken!" Kim gasped clutching at the her stomach through the oversized button up green shirt Shego had let her wear so the restrictiveness of the clothes the girl was in wouldn't aggravate any injuries. Her expression changed to confusion as she looked at cups of steaming beverages he held. "Cocoa moo?"

"Hot cocoa." Shego said smirking, taking two of the mugs shoving one of them in the red head's hands. "For some odd reason he calls that and chocolate milk that."

"What did you put in it?" Kim asked skeptically. Shego rolled her eyes and changed cups, taking a sip of it. "Nothing Princess."

"What the heck am I wearing?" Kim asked blushing realizing that the green shirt was all she had on except for her underwear, some bandages and blankets covering her legs as she sat up a little more with a painful grimace.

"Your mission clothes would have aggravated your wounds." Shego explained.

"You saved me, didn't you?" Kim asked in shock.

"Well doy, Princess." Shego smirked, "If anyone is going to be kicking that cute little ass of yours its going to be me."

"Cute?" Kim asked in shock.

Drakken smiled as he saw Shego blushing a little, he was no fool. He knew that Shego liked the redhaired girl though why was beyond him. He was actually jealous, he didn't want to lose Shego by her falling for someone and leaving him alone. He really did think of her as his daughter and any father would worry about there daughter like this.

"It was just an expression." Shego said trying to cover it up, "Now drink your damn cocoa moo and get some rest Princess." Shego grumbled getting up and stalking out of the room leaving a nervous Drakken alone with a confused Kim.


	4. Chapter 4

Please give me some feedback for my story, what do you think about it? Is it good? Bad? Badical? Please leave a review and tell me. Pretty please!

A New Beginning

Stage 4

"Sooo…" Drakken drawled out scratching the back of his next nervously as he too the seat Shego had just vacated. Kim wasn't sure what to say as she fidgeted slightly before taking a sip from the mug she was holding.

'Wow, this is really good." Kim said a little surprised looking in the steaming mug of choc lately goodness.

"Well, it's my family's secret recipe." Drakken said a little proudly. "How you feeling?"

"Honestly? Like someone decided to take a giant dump on my life." Kim grumbled sadly to herself before looking up at Drakken in confusion. "Why are you being so nice? What are you planning?"

"I am not planning nothing, you can stay here as long as you need." Drakken said taking a sip from his own mug, "While you are here there will be a truce and you are free to leave whenever you want."

"And you expect me to trust you?" Kim asked in shock looking away from Drakken noticing the nightstand holding the stolen fusion battery.

"It's yours when you leave." Drakken sighed, "I am sorry for what happened to you. Where was your boyfriend anyways normally he runs distractions for you while you do the hard work."

"He's not me boyfriend!" Kim half growled and half sobbed remembering what the blonde boy did. Maybe it would be good if she did stay here for a couple days. What was she thinking? This was her arch nemesis here and she was considering staying with him for any amount of time?

"Want to talk about it?" Drakken asked, his voice sounding very sincere as he tried to offer an ear.

"No offense but not with you." Kim said crossing her arms across her chest for a moment before dropping them as she winced at the pain it caused. Luckily she kept from spilling and of the hot drink from it.

"I am here if you do decide you need an ear." Drakken said pulling a cell phone from his lab coat and sat it down on the bed next to Kim as he stood up. "Feel free to call your parents and let them know that you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks." Kim said shocked as Drakken left the room quietly. Kim sat in the bed her mind spinning before sitting the drink off to the side on the night stand. Picking up the cell phone she fingered it several moments trying to figure out Drakken's and Shego's little game. What kind of trap were they setting? One thing for certain she had no idea where she was so couldn't call anyone like GJ nor did she have her Kimmunicator much less her mission clothes.

"Better than them worrying." Kim sighed before flipping the phone open and dialing her home phone number. It rang a few times before a weary, familiar voice answered. "Hey mom."

"Kimberly Ann Possible, do you have any idea how worried we were about you?" Ann demanded from the other end though it was easy to detect the relief in the older woman's voice.

"Ran into a little trouble on a mission mom, sorry." Kim sighed, before hurrying before her mom's mind could run through any of the millions of scenarios the woman was probably close to thinking of. "I'm ok don't worry but I'll probably be staying here a few days."

"Where are you?" Ann asked worriedly.

"I'm with some…friends. I need to just clear my head after everything that's happened. I'll be home before school starts back up." Kim explained hoping her mother would buy it. She wasn't sure she was really safe but she couldn't tell her mom that. She had to tell her mom something or her family would worry until Kim could return home and Kim had no illusions of being able to fight her way out of the place at the moment. Then again, if this wasn't a trap then she really could relax here and get her mind off things.

Laying back in the bed she took a deep breath regretting it as she winced again in pain. All her fights with Shego or any of her other enemies had never left her in this condition and she was really thinking about it. Dementor really could have killed her and by the way he was attacking her he really seemed like he was going to succeed. If it wasn't for Shego Kim may have very well have been dead.

"_If anyone is going to be kicking that cute little ass of yours its going to be me."_

She said that? Shego had actually said that and there was something telling her that Shego didn't mean it as a figure of speech. Shego had went out of her way to come back for Kim when she screamed like that.

It actually brought back a few unwelcome memories of a few dreams she had not long ago when some of the girls on the squad talked about two girls who just announced that they were going out. They bashed them and laughed about them but Kim put a stop to it saying it wasn't right treating someone bad just because they were different. It wasn't any different than treating someone bad because they had another skin color.

Kim had a few very vivid dreams she blamed on that though, dreams kind of like what happened with Dementor. Some of them were Drakken's goon's capturing Kim and Shego taking her time torturing Kim. It wasn't normal torture though, no every moment of it, every caress and kiss had brought out a side to Kim that she was ashamed to admit that she liked. After everything that she preached out about she hated herself for actually liking the feelings brought about in her dreams.

They didn't stop though, it evolved to fights of Shego's and Kim's fights to where Kim would get the better of Shego and pin her to the ground. Their faces just mere inches apart as she could feel the older woman's breath on her face. Slowly Kim leaned in and kissed the raven haired woman. The dream quickly escalated much to Kim's chagrin.

She wasn't really like that though, she was as they say 'Straight as an Arrow.' She was into guys wasn't she? There was plenty of guy's she was into…Okay, maybe not but it's not like she was into girls. She never once was attracted to a girl, not even Shego. Those beautiful green eyes, long raven hair, exotic pale green skin, full pouty lips, curvy body…

"Oh hell no I don't like that witch." Kim groaned pulling the pillow out and covering her face with it hiding under it in embarrassment.


End file.
